


Trust

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don’t get your hopes up, F/M, First ever fic so it sucks, Takes place in season 5, Technically has becho in it but they’re not endgame, but be gentle please, really short, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: Bellamy and Echo have a little chat about a certain blonde princess





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first ever fan fiction and it’s really bad lol. Also this has definitely been done a thousand times but whatever. I read a prompt on tumblr and suddenly got inspired. Just a little drabble but please comment and tell me what you think. By the way there are probably so many spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Bellamy was preparing to help Clarke save the world yet again when he heard someone come up behind him. He wasn’t surprised to see Echo.

“Bellamy, we need to talk,” Echo says, looking grim.

“Okay,” Bellamy says hesitantly. The look on Echo’s face is making him nervous. “But we’ve got to make it quick because Clarke and I don’t have much time.”

“That’s kind of what this is about.”

Bellamy just raises his eyebrows.

“I don't think you should help her.”

“What do you mean? There’s no way she can do this alone and we don’t have any other options.”

“I know but I just don’t trust her.”

Sadly, Bellamy wasn’t at all surprised by this, he knew Echo didn’t have faith in Clarke and that she was still mad at her for leaving Bellamy to die even though Bellamy had forgiven her almost immediately. It still frustrated him though because since then Clarke has proven time and time again that she was sorry and on their side.

Bellamy simply said, “Well I do.”

“Even after everything she did?” Echo didn’t understand how he could forgive her for something like that.

“Yes, always.”

Bellamy knows this isn’t what Echo wants to hear but it’s the truth. Still, he really doesn’t feel like explaining his relationship with Clarke to Echo because even he doesn’t fully comprehend why they are the way they are, but it seems he doesn’t have much of a choice since Echo isn’t going to drop it.

“Look Echo—“ He was struggling to find the right words. “I can’t explain it, why we trust each other no matter what we do. I guess we’ve just... been through so much together that it’s simply impossible not to have complete faith in one another.”

Echo has been losing more and more hope as the conversation continues. She’s starting to have the realization that she should have had a long time ago.

“And you forgive each other no matter how badly you mess up,” Echo supplies disappointedly. It wasn’t a question, she knows how much they care for one another. “It would never take you three years to forgive her for anything,” and after a humourless laugh, “It probably wouldn’t take you three days.”

“Echo please, you’re turning this into something it’s not,” Bellamy said.

This is why he doesn’t like to talk about Clarke and him, everything seems to get twisted and confusing. Or maybe he’s still lying to himself as he’s been doing for years and should just see what everyone else seems to. 

Echo knows it’s not what he’s meaning to say but all she can hear is ‘I’ll never trust you more than I trust Clarke.’ She’s been denying the possibility that there’s more to Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship than meets the eye but it’s becoming impossible to ignore. She’s always known they’d been close, Bellamy wouldn’t have acted the way he did on the ring otherwise, but she’s never let herself believe it was anything more than friendship. She sees the truth now even if they don’t and she also knows what she has to do, no matter how much it upsets her.

“Bellamy, I know that at the end of the day you’re always going to choose Clarke. No matter what. You said so yourself.”

“That’s not true—“

“You didn’t say it directly, I know,” Echo says when Bellamy tries to interupt her. “But there’s really no other way to take what you said. She’s always going to be the one you want the most and are going to protect the most. Trust me, she feels the same way, anyone can see it. I don’t want to be the one standing in the way of that. I’m sorry but you need to fully realize your feelings for her and you can’t do that with me around. I truly wish you the best. Goodbye Bellamy.”

With that, Echo walks away.

Bellamy has been silent the whole time, not really knowing what to say. He knows, always kind of knew, that what Echo said was true and has been for a long time; but he doesn’t know how to deal with it. He did, at some point really love Echo but he has to admit everything changed when they got to the ground, despite what he promised her on the ring. He’s scared because he thought that Clarke didn't share his feelings but there’ll be no way of knowing for sure until he does something abou it. He knows that today can’t be that day but he thinks that he’s getting there. He just needed to hear what Echo told him.

Of course, Clarke is by his side in the next moment because they’ve always been weirdly in sync, even in the dropship days.

“Hey, we need to leave if we want to make it there in time. You ready?” Clarke asks. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Bellamy answers. 

Walking side by side with Clarke, off to save the world for the umpteenth time, Bellamy knows that this was inevitable, that sooner or later they will be together and everything will be as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was that. Hope you liked it.


End file.
